


Catch That Dog!

by deanloveshimsomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanloveshimsomepie/pseuds/deanloveshimsomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica catches Sam's dog in the park. <br/>Lunch date and Destiel sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch That Dog!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...this is my first samjess fanfic...hope you enjoy!

 It was a nice day to be in the park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping…then-“Catch that dog!” Jessica Moore heard a man shout, and looked behind her, to see a big German Shepherd racing toward her with a red leash trailing behind it. She lunged forward and managed to snatch the leash out of the air.

The dog sat down obediently, and nuzzled her hand. Jessica laughed, and petted its head, causing the dog to become overexcited and lie down on the grass. Jessica was rubbing its tummy when the owner came sprinting up to her.

“Oh-is this your dog?” she asked.

The man was very tall, around 6’4, and he had very long hair; it was down to his shoulders. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, and his long brown hair was windswept from running.

“Yeah. Thanks for catching him.”

“No problem,” Jessica told him. “I’m Jessica.”

The man’s face brightened. “I’m Sam. And this is Adam,” he replied, gesturing to the dog.

“Nice to meet you. And Adam’s very cute.”

“Yeah…it’s weird, he usually doesn’t take to strangers very well.”

“I’m special, then? I’m flattered.”

Sam chuckled, then looked at her in the eyes for the first time. She was beautiful, he thought. She was wearing a gray tank top over jean shorts. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. And her eyes…her eyes were the most beautiful color he’d ever seen, except he didn’t know what color they were. Brown to green to blue…

“Can I…” Sam cleared his throat. “Could I buy you a drink, or lunch someday? It’s the least I can do…”

Jessica smiled. “Well…sure, I guess. What time are you thinking?”

“I’ll text you.”

Jessica frowned. “You don’t have my number.”

Sam stared at her for a second until she got it. “Oh! Yeah, one second.”

She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. He got her number then handed it back.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you later then.” Jessica told Sam.

“I guess so.” Sam smiled.

\-----oOo-----

It was two days later when Jessica felt her phone do its little trill to tell her she had received a new message.

_Still up for lunch? –Sam_

Jessica looked at her phone and smiled. She had almost thought he had forgotten about her.

_Sure. When are you thinking? –Jess_

_Friday? At noon? –Sam_

_Perfect –Jess_

She got a location and gave him her address, telling him to pick her up then.

Friday was in two days.

\-----oOo-----

On Thursday, Sam couldn’t keep in his excitement. He was going to go on a date with a beautiful girl in less than 24 hours.

“What’s up with you, dude?” his brother Dean asked him, narrowing his eyes at his smiling young brother.

“I’m just happy. Is that illegal?” Sam replied.

“Well…no, but you seem a bit _too_ happy for this to be normal.” Dean smirked. “Are you gonna get laid or something?”

“No! I’m-I’m going on a date.” Sam stated happily.

“ _Then_ you’re going to get laid?” Dean laughed, dodging a playful punch from Sam.

“No, you idiot. I’m going on a lunch date tomorrow, then maybe I’ll get a first kiss. That’s it.”

“Ooh…long-term relationship?” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Sam sighed. “I hope so.”

\-----oOo-----

Jessica woke up bright and early at 7:30 am Friday morning. She took a shower, brushed her curls, and sprayed them with hairspray until they felt silky smooth. She stood in front of her closet and debated on what to wear, choosing a casual summer dress and boots. She put her hair up in a bun, deciding putting it down was a bit too formal for the dress.

She put on minimal makeup and spent another half hour choosing her purse.

It was 11:00.

\-----oOo-----

Sam woke up at 9:00, oversleeping, and quickly took a shower and chose a plaid shirt out of his closet. He put on jeans and a belt and looked at himself in the mirror. Two minutes later, he decided to go with a white dress shirt and slacks. Ten minutes later, he took that ensemble off and put on a faded purple v-neck and jeans. Sam squinted at himself for a second in his mirror and nodded to himself. That will have to do.

As Sam was eating breakfast at 10:00, Dean came yawning out of his bedroom along with his boyfriend, Castiel. Cas was wearing one of Dean’s shirts, which always meant they’d had sex the night before.

Sam mimed throwing up in his cereal. Dean shot him a look, and Cas told him good morning.

“Morning,” Sam replied.

“Heard you got a date, Sam.” Cas winked, and Dean laughed, kissing Cas on the cheek.

Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Soon enough it was 11:45 and Sam decided to head out. “Go get em, tiger,” Dean said, and slapped Sam on the back.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam said.

“Oh-and don’t come home anytime soon,” Dean told him.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Well, Sam,” Dean began. “Cas and I have been together for like almost two years now, and you know, if you really, really like someone, you do this thing called _sex_.”

Sam clapped his hands over his ears. “Alright, enough!”

Dean laughed. “No, but really, Sam. We’re gonna be busy.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist from behind. “You bet we are,” Cas murmured in his ear, and Dean twisted around to kiss him.

Sam shook his head and headed outside, deciding to take Dean’s car. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, a really great model, and since his brother wasn’t going anywhere for a while, he decided to steal it for today.

He went up to the house Jessica told him, and knocked on the door.

\-----oOo-----

Jessica heard the doorbell ring.

She squealed, raced across the house, stopped in front of the door, and took a second to calm herself. She opened the door.

“Hi!” She told Sam, and it seemed like he was taller than ever.

“Hey,” Sam answered, “you look great.”

“Thanks.” Jessica looked down, blushed and looked outside. “Is that your car?”

Sam decided to tell the truth. “Actually, it’s my brother’s.”

“You have a brother?” Jessica asked as they walked to the car.

“Yeah, Dean. Normally, he wouldn’t want me to take his car, but he’ll be in all day with his date…I bet he won’t mind.”

“He has a girlfriend? Who is she? I might know her.”

“Um…” Sam mentally hit himself for mentioning the fact Dean would be staying in. He didn’t know what Jessica would think about his brother and another guy doing the do back at the house.

“It’s actually a _he._ Castiel, but we call him Cas.”

Jessica took it in her stride. “Oh, Cas? I know him! He’s a library assistant, isn’t he? And I saw him at Cain’s Bee Farm the other day, too.”

She paused. “He’s there a lot.”

Sam laughed, relieved. “Um, yeah, he really likes bees. He’s fascinated by them.”

After a minute or two of comfortable silence, they arrived at the little café.

\-----oOo-----

“How’s your dog?” Jessica managed to ask.

“OH, he’s great. I had to put Adam in the cage for a bit of disobedience, but…otherwise, he’s doing quite well. Actually, I think he wants to see you.”

Jessica laughed, and Sam wondered at her beautiful smile, and the light falling across her eyes.

\-----oOo-----

Jessica was being dropped off at her house.

“Thanks for lunch, Sam.” Jessica told him. “I had a really great time…Don’t mind me saying it, but it was probably the best date I’ve had in a while.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “I’ll be flattered depending on how many you go on.”

Jessica threw him a look.

“I mean, if this is a regular thing for you…”

Jessica playfully pushed Sam’s shoulder. “No, I mean I really like you.”

“Oh, that’s good. I do, too.”

They smiled for a bit.

Sam walked her to her door and lingered on the doorstep.

“I can see you again soon?” he asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

“You can.” Jessica allowed, and slowly stood on her tiptoes…

Their lips met softly, and Sam put a hand on her waist. Jessica put her hands on his shoulders, and they kissed for a second then separated.

They both smiled at each other a bit more then said goodbye in a typical “first-love” kind of way.

Because boy, Sam was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THE "ADAM IN THE CAGE" WAS THE ONLY REASON I WROTE THE STORY I'M SORRY.


End file.
